


Me projecting onto patton

by enby_named_Arrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Human AU, Hurt No Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, basically vv low self esteem, ducking out mention, me projecting onto patton, oneshots, self depreciating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_named_Arrow/pseuds/enby_named_Arrow
Summary: Just me projecting onto patton in short drabbles. Got pretty dark and angsty, so be careful.
Kudos: 3





	1. Do they need me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please be careful while reading this chapter, it includes mention of food and ducking out.

Patton can survive this, he’s already made it this far. The others where ignoring him, but that's fine :) He can cope with the loneliness.   
Besides, he deserves to be ignored, after all he hurt Thomas, he’s a monster he deserves their punishment he deservesitall.   
Woah ok that got dark.  
Just smile, that's all you need to do.   
Please just smile be happy be happybehappy.   
Who was he kidding. He needed the others attention. He was weak. Maybe he should duck out, after all it seemed these days he was causing more harm than good.   
NO! The others depended on him to make them food, or it would cause more problems. How could he be so selfish as to not think about the others. Maybe he should duck out, it might be better for everyone. He let out a small quack. But for now, he just had to pretend to be happy. Wiping the tears from his eyes he made his way downstairs to make dinner for the others, when he realised, Logan already did it. They really didn’t need him anymore. He turned and ran into his room, grabbing a pen and paper and began to write.


	2. I want a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets lonley

Patton looked down at his phone, waiting for a notification.  
He had been talking to his friend Virgil, but they ived across the world.   
He seemed to be having a rough time right now, and Patton wanted nothing more that to hug him and give him cookies. To be honest, he also wanted a hug. He just wanted to see his only friend  
But they lived so far away, he wasn’t sure if they where ever gonna meet. An overhwhelming blanket of lonliness covered Patton.   
For now, he would just have to wait to meet his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe. This is only gonna be posted here unless stated otherwise, so if you see it on any other platform let me know.


End file.
